


Tuckered Out

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff, Griffon, and Gavin have a night at home together.





	Tuckered Out

A long week drew to a close as an evening storm brewed over Austin, Texas. Gavin relaxed on his back on the playmat in the living room after dinner. He sucked on the spout of his sippy cup, his eyes growing heavy as the whiskey inside began to take effect. Geoff and Griffon sat on the couch, cuddled close to one another as they played a round of _ Left 4 Dead _ multiplayer. Gavin pointed up at the large flat-screen television, sleepily chatting away to himself, as the signal that the zombie horde was approaching came through the speakers. Most babies would probably be frightened by the loud noises of shotgun blasts, Boomers, and Tanks, but not Gavin. His eyes went wide as he witnessed Geoff and Griffon, along with Joel and Burnie via XBox Live, defeat wave after wave of undead attackers.

When the round was over, Geoff spoke into his headset. “Looks like the storm is about to put this campaign to bed.”

After saying their goodbyes and switching off the XBox, Geoff placed his arm around Griffon. Gavin rolled onto his side and beamed up at the couple.

“Speaking of things that need to be put to bed… Come here, buddy,” Griffon smiled and watched as Gavin crawled to her.

Lifting up his arms, Gavin waited for Geoff to lift him onto the couch. After wriggling onto his stomach, Gavin stretched out across Geoff and Griffon’s laps. Geoff playfully patted the back of of Gavin’s shorts and heard the soft crinkling of the boy’s diaper beneath the fabric. Griffon rubbed her hand through Gavin’s sandy-coloured hair. The young man yawned and let his head rest on Griffon’s thigh.

“Aw, big yawns,” Geoff teased, rubbing Gavin’s back. “Someone’s a sleepy baby.”

Gavin nodded, knowing that it was best to go to bed. The weekend promised to be a busy one. There would be no swimmie-bevs or trips to Sixth Street as Michael and Lindsay planned on staying for an extended playdate on Saturday and Sunday. The row that he had with Michael earlier in the week was still fresh in Gavin’s mind, even as the little cut on his lip long since healed. Hoping to keep his jealousy under control, Gavin tried to get as much attention from Griffon and Geoff while he could.

Geoff coaxed Gavin into a seated position on his lap and then picked him up, letting the young man wrap his arms and legs around him. He carried Gavin to the guest bedroom, knowing that the boy would probably be up in the night because of the storm, and it would be inconvenient to take him all the way out to the shed.

“You’re going to put your back out,” Griffon said as she followed her husband upstairs.

Geoff shrugged good-naturedly, jogging Gavin against his hip. “He weighs like five pounds. I’ll be fine.”

While Geoff held Gavin, Griffon stepped over to undress the boy, lifting his t-shirt. Gavin whinged softly when he had to break contact with Geoff momentarily when he was stripped down to his nappy. Spreading out the plastic changing mat on the bed, Griffon placed her hands on Gavin’s waist as Geoff lowered him onto the bed.

“We really should look into building a full nursery because keeping diaper bags all over the place isn’t cutting it,” Geoff said, wriggling a set of brightly coloured plastic keys above Gavin’s head.

“We could probably manage a crib and changing table, no problem,” Griffon replied, leaning down to kiss Gavin’s bare stomach before giving him a tickle. “You’d like a nice crib, wouldn’t you, baby?”

Gavin giggled, reaching up to tug at the pink streak in Griffon’s hair. He enjoyed the idea of having a nursery of his own, especially if Griffon would design and construct the furniture herself, knowing that she would be thinking of him the whole time.

“Mummy,” Gavin cooed as Griffon changed him into a fresh nappy and a set of pajamas from the diaper bag.

“That’s right, cutie-pie. And who’s that?” Griffon asked, pointing to Geoff.  
  
“Dadda!” Gavin answered as he sat up while Griffon cleaned up the diapering supplies.

“And you’re a very smart cookie.” Geoff smiled, gently pinching the boy’s cheek. “Time for beddy-byes, Gav’.”

After tucking their boy in, Geoff turned on the baby monitor before he and Griffon retired to their bedroom just as a heavy rain began to fall outside. The pitter-pattering of rain against the roof lulled Gavin quickly to sleep, but, as the storm intensified over the course of several hours, the boy awoke again. Gavin did not mind thunder and lightning under normal circumstances, but, when he was feeling little, a Texan storm seemed overwhelming and frightening.

Gavin whimpered, softly at first but growing louder with each clap of thunder. He rubbed his face into his pillow, trying to work up a few crocodile tears. Finally, he cried out with loud ‘wah’ing until he heard the padding of feet coming down the hall. The door to the guest room creaked open, and Geoff poked his head in, his hair sticking up even more wildly than usual.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Geoff asked, stepping into the room.

Gavin reached his arms out to Geoff, opening and closing his hands to be picked up. “Dadda, it’s loud!”

“Don’t be scared,” Geoff reassured, lifting Gavin from the bed with a little more difficulty than before. He kissed the younger man’s temple gently. “Your daddy is big and brave, and no storm is going to get my baby.”  
  
Gavin chose not to add that, while his daddy might have been big and brave, he also had a voice that cracked like a pubescent boy’s, which was not the least bit intimidating. Instead, Gavin clung to Geoff tightly, trying not to move too much to make carrying him easier.

“Do you want to sleep in the big bed with Mommy and me?” Geoff asked, nuzzling the side of Gavin’s unshaven face.

Gavin gave a whimper-y reply in the affirmative, resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff shuffled back down the hall with Gavin, having to stop only once to brace against the wall before making it to the master bedroom. He settled Gavin on the bed and then crawled in beside him. Gavin put his thumb in his mouth, his fingers hooking over his nose, while gently gripping Geoff’s left earlobe with his other hand. Griffon turned over on her side of the bed to wrap her arm around Gavin’s waist.

Sighing as Geoff tucked him back in, Gavin relaxed, feeling pleased in the knowledge that Geoff and Griffon were his and that, though he might have to share them on occasion, this kind of closeness was reserved for him alone.


End file.
